1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate that may be used for a display device displaying an image and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT substrate includes a signal line, a TFT, and a pixel electrode each formed on an insulation substrate to independently drive a plurality of pixels. The color filter substrate includes a color filter layer having a red color filter, a green color filter, a blue color filter, and a common electrode, etc.
Recently, research has been conducted on an LCD apparatus having a color filter on array (COA) structure, which includes a color filter layer formed on a TFT substrate.
The TFT substrate includes a storage capacitor formed by a data metal and a pixel electrode to maintain a pixel voltage applied to each pixel for a frame. A color filter layer corresponding to the storage capacitor is opened, and a light-blocking layer formed from substantially the same layer as a gate metal is formed under the storage capacitor.
In the above-mentioned structure, the thickness of an upper photoresist is reduced by the thickness of the light-blocking layer through a photolithography process for the data metal. Thus, when the data metal is etched, a portion of the data metal under a portion of the photoresist that is thin may be exposed to an etchant so that a surface of the data metal becomes rough. When the surface of the data metal becomes rough, the step coverage of a protective layer formed on the data metal may be deteriorated, thereby causing short circuits between the data metal and the pixel electrode.